


The Sex Thing

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just wanted to touch him, to be with him, to know him-- memorize the feel of his body against her’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sex Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I always love those headcanons about Finn and Rey experimenting with kink and being total dorks about it. Writing any form of smut is really new for me, especially between a guy and a girl, so let me know if there's something I can improve on. Also I might write another piece later as a sequel, depending on what people think.

“I’ve never done this before,” Rey admitted, grinding her hips against his bare legs.

  
Finn laughed nervously, rubbing two fingers across her clit, “we did this sort of stuff sometimes-- I mean it’s the military but… never with someone I--” He paused, searching for the right words. He was pretty sure he loved Rey but he didn’t think this was the right time to say it.

  
“Cared about?” She finished for him, tipping her head back. He nodded, watching her beautifully long neck arch. With his free hand, he ran his palm across it.

  
They had done things before-- even fucked before, but this was different. Rey was feeling experimental and Finn found everything about it sexy. She had asked him what sort of ‘things’ people could do together-- he was pretty sure she was asking about kink, and so he listed a couple he knew of, and a couple he had tried.

  
She shifted to straddle one of his legs, moving back and forth. It was awkward, but in an attractive way like how he loved the way her nose wrinkled before she laughed or how her voice would go up an octave anytime she tried to ask about sex.

  
“It was lonely on Jakku, you know,” she whispered, leaning into him and kissing behind his ear.

  
“Yeah,” he said, gulping, “I think I do.”

She pulled away for a second to look at him, amusement across her face, “I want to try that one thing.”

  
“What one thing?” He asked, running all the different kinks he had explained through his head. He hoped she wasn’t into blood, that wasn’t his thing at all. Or like, tying people up. He was pretty sure Rey had spent enough time in restraints for one lifetime.

  
“The one that involves your hand,” she turned around, grasping his fingers and resting it on her ass, “here.”

  
He started to rub, smiling because yeah-- he could do this. She had a cute butt; he liked to touch it.

  
“Yeah but-- slap it. I want to try _that_ thing.”

  
“Oh okay, um, you mean spanking,” he mumbled and she nodded enthusiastically. “Um… I need to know you'll say something if it hurts too much because uh, I don’t want to hurt you.”

  
She winked, “I will.”

  
Finn raised his hand, slapping it lightly on the curve of Rey’s bare ass. She grinned, liking how it stung a little, and feeling herself getting wet. She didn’t know why but Finn spanking her was a total turn on.

  
“Again?” She asked, a whine frosting her voice.

  
He tried spanking her again, harder this time. Then again, and again, until her ass was slightly pink and she was practically drooling.

  
“Force,” she swore, biting her lip, “you’re so--”

  
“Did I hurt you?” Finn moved back in a panic, “I’m sorry, Rey, maybe we should stop, I didn't--”

  
“No,” she laughed, turning around to put a finger to his lips, “I like it. Do you like it?”

  
Finn blushed, “I think so. To be honest, I just like _you_ , Rey.”

  
“I like you too,” she murmured, her eyes widening. She just wanted to touch him, to be with him, to know him-- memorize the feel of his body against her’s.

  
“Do you want to-- do more _things_?”

  
She moved towards him, slipping off the last article of clothing-- her bra, and pushing him on the bed. He grinned, pulling her with him, his hands running down her back until he reached her butt again, squeezing.

  
“How about the, uh, _sex_ thing?” She asked awkwardly, moving to kiss his chest. He couldn’t help but laugh.

  
“Yeah,” he chuckled, kissing her neck, “the sex thing sounds good.”


End file.
